Das Letzte ist der Tod
by variefanel
Summary: Eine junge Frau, aus dem Adel stammend, gerät, ohne es zu beabsichtigen oder zu ahnen, in Intrigen, Mord, Gefahr und der Tod greift nach ihr. Doch sie schützt ihr Leben weniger, als ein Geheimnis, welches man versucht ihr zu entlocken. Oder ahnt sie doch,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere usw. stammen nicht von mir! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und borge mir das meiste nur aus, anderes habe ich mir selbst erdacht, jedoch nur einen geringeren Teil.

A/N: Wie angekündigt hier der erste Teil! Viel Spaß!

Das Letzte ist der Tod Prolog 

Müde, mit langsamen, ruhigen Schritten ging die Tochter des Hauses die Treppe zum Eingangsportal des Hauptgebäudes der alten schottischen Burg, dem Anwesen ihrer Mutter, hinauf. Es war spät, die Sonne bereits vor anderthalb Stunden untergegangen. Lautlos öffnete sie einen der zwei Torflügel des Eingangs einen Spalt, schlüpfte hindurch und zog die große Tür wieder ins Schloss. ‚Vater ist sicher wütend, dass ich so spät komme!', befürchtete sie und dreht sich zur Großen Halle um.

Fassungslos und zutiefst erschrocken starrte sie in den Raum. Große Blutlachen waren überall auf dem Boden. Die Halle war nur schwach, aber im Groben und Ganzen ausreichend beleuchtet. Einige Fackeln an den Wänden und das Feuer im großen Kamin sorgten für Licht, aber auch für dunkle Schatten in den Ecken und Nischen. „Mutter? Vater?", flüsterte sie verzweifelnd, zu mehr war sie gerade nicht in der Lage. Ihr starrer Blick war auf die zwei Körper an der gegenüberliegenden Seite gerichtet.

Das Bild ihrer Eltern in Pfützen des kostbaren Lebenssaftes brannte sich in ihr Hirn, nur um dann vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. Tränen rannen in regelrechten Sturzbächen über ihre mittlerweile kreidebleichen Wangen.

Mit langsamen, steifen Schritten näherte sie sich ihren Eltern und fiel dann zwei Meter vor ihnen auf die Knie. Starr blickte sie auf den Körper ihrer geliebten Mutter, ohne diesen wirklich zu sehen. Lautlose Salzwassertropfen flossen ihre Wangen hinunter, während sie reglos auf den Knieen verblieb.

Wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten!

Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen!

Leannan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere usw. stammen nicht von mir! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und borge mir das meiste nur aus, anderes habe ich mir selbst erdacht, jedoch nur einen geringeren Teil.

A/N: Nach meinem Dafürhalten musste der Prolog, den ihr schon gelesen habt ergänzt werden, da sonst die Story deutlich darunter leidet. Hier ist die Fortsetzung des Prologs. Ich hoffe es findet Anklang!

Prolog 2 

Etwas mehr als eine Stunde nach dem Eintreten des jungen Mädchens, wurde das Eingangsportal abermals geöffnet, jedoch auf ganz andere Art. Laut krachend schlugen die beiden Türflügel auf und prallten gegen die Wand. Ein langer, hagerer Typ mit rotem Mantel und gleichfarbigem, breitkrempigen Hut stand im Eingang und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle wandern.

Das Mädchen vor den Leichen blickte ihn mit leeren Augen an. Die Tränen waren versiegt und trockneten gerade auf ihren Wangen. Nach einem Moment wandte sie sich wieder zu ihren Eltern um. Abermals trat Fassungslosigkeit in ihr Antlitz.

Mit grotesken Bewegungen richtete sich gerade die Burgherrin und deren Gatte auf. ‚Mutter, Vater! Ihr lebt!', dachte sie. Die Gesichter ihrer Eltern waren anders als sonst, wiedernatürlich. Eine graue, faltige Hand, als wenn sie einem ausgetrockneten Toten gehören und verwesen würde, streckte sich ihr entgegen und packte ihren linken Oberarm. Sie erschrak, als sie die trockene, kalte und ziemlich raue Hand auf ihrer Haut spürte.

Gleich darauf hörte sie einen Knall und der Körper ihres Vaters zerfiel fast zeitgleich zu Staub und Sand. Er hatte ebenfalls gerade nach ihr greifen wollen. Schnell, verzweifelnd versuchte sie sich von der Hand ihrer Mutter zu befreien und von dem Staubhaufen wegzukriechen. Doch hatte sie nicht genug Kraft dazu. Ein unheimliches Lachen, welches ihr einen kalten Schauer den Rücken runterjagte, erklang von der Tür her. Das Mädchen wandte sich dem Ursprung zu.

Der Fremde stand noch immer im offenen Eingangsportal, in der rechten Hand eine in ihren Augen seltsam aussehende Schusswaffe. Konnte man das Ding Pistole nennen?

Genau in diesem Augenblick beobachtete das Kind, wie der Kerl mit dem dunkelroten Mantel und Hut erneut den Abzug drückte. Eine kurze Flamme, gleißend hell, und eine kleine Rauchwolke züngelten für einen Wimpernschlag aus der Mündung, dann verließ ein silbernglänzendes Geschoss den Lauf.

Die Kugel zischte ganz knapp an der linken Wange des Mädchens vorbei. Sie hatte keine Zeit auch nur zu zwinkern, da war der Moment schon verstrichen. Das Geschoss war an ihr vorbei. Gleich darauf spürte die Tochter des Hauses auch schon, wie die trockene, raue Hand von ihrem Oberarm verschwand. Auch der Leib ihrer Mutter war zu Staub zerfallen. Das siebenjährige Mädchen war frei – und nun eine Waise.

Der schwarzhaarige Fremde ging. Er verließ wahnsinnig lachend die schottische Burg, während ein Paar gelbgrüner Augen zwischen ihm und den zwei Staubhaufen auf dem Boden hin und her blickten, voller Trauer, aber auch unbändiger Wut.

Ich hoffe, diese kleine Prologsergänzung hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews mit euren Meinungen freuen!

Leannan/VarieFanel


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alles wie gehabt.

A/N: Hier also das nächste Kapitelchen. Es ist zwar kurz, aber ich hoffe, dass es dennoch Anklang findet.

**Kapitel 1**

Schwitzend und nach Luft schnappend fuhr Velvet aus dem Schlaf hoch und versuchte den Schrecken des gerade vergangenen Alptraums in sich niederzuringen.

Velvet war eine zwanzigjährige Frau von 1,63 Meter Größe. Sie hatte hüftlange, kupferrote Locken und die blasse Haut ihrer zierlichen, feingliedrigen Gestalt war übersät mit Sommersprossen.

Seufzend schloss sie die Augen. Sie wollte sich erst zurück in die Kissen sinken lassen, doch entschied sie sich dagegen und kletterte aus dem großen Himmelbett. Sie zog sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung ihr kurzes Nachthemd über den Kopf, warf es hinter sich aufs Bett und schritt dann in das an ihr Schlafzimmer angrenzendes Bad. Nach einem missgelaunten Blick in den Spiegel entledigte sie sich noch ihrer Unterwäsche und stieg in die Dusche. Grummelnd drehte sie das Wasser auf. Kaum berührten sie die ersten Wassertropfen ihre Haut, schrie sie erschrocken und ärgerlich auf und drehte eilig am Wasserhahn herum.

"Verdammt noch mal! So einen beschissenen Start in den Tag wünsche ich nicht einmal meinem ärgstem Feind!", schimpfte sie vor sich hin und griff nach der Seife.

Eine halbe Stunde später schnürte sie ihren rechten, weichen Wildlederstiefel. Sie war nun komplett angezogen und prüfte ihr Aussehen noch einmal im Spiegel. Sie trug einen sehr kurzen schwarzen, engen Jeansrock, einen tannengrünen Rollpullover aus Chenille, ihre schwarzen Wildlederstiefel und einen dunkelgrünen, kurzen Mantel. Da sie Strumpfhosen und ergleichen verachtete, trug sie solche auch nicht, ob wohl es bereits später Herbst war und Frost herrschte. Aber sie hasste sie nun einmal und trug sie somit nur, wenn ihr wirklich nichts anderes übrig blieb.

Sie würde heute ein ungezwungenes Frühstück in einem Café einnehmen, zu dem sie mehr oder weniger eingeladen war und verbrachte daher nicht allzu viel Zeit im Freien in der Kälte.

Sie streifte ihre Handschuhe über, schnappte sich ihre Handtasche und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle. Sie liebte es mit dem Bus durch London zu fahren. Auf Grund dessen, dass es für das Treffen noch zu früh war, nahm sie eine Buslinie, die einen Umweg bedeutete. Dennoch kam sie pünktlich in das kleinere, gemütliche Café.

Anmerkung der Authorin:

Ähm...ja, genau. Ich danke NAZ im Besonderen, denn von dieser Seite bekomme ich immer wieder regelmäßig Ansporn und Unterstützung! Außerdem ist NAZ der Grund, warum heute endlich das neue Kapitelchen ins Internet kommt.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

A/N:

**Kapitel 2**

Sie setzte sich ganz hinten in eine Ecke an einen kleinen Tisch, mit dem Rücken zur Wand und dem Gesicht zur Tür. Sie beobachtete die Personen, die das Lokal betraten. 'Er verspätet sich. Ich hasse so etwas!', dachte sie missmutig und schaute von ihrer Armbanduhr wieder auf.

Eine Kellnerin trat an ihren Tisch und erkundigte sich, was sie bringen könne. "Eine heiße Schokolade mit Sahne und ein paar Brownies!", antwortete Velvet ruhig und lächelte der Frau höflich, aber bar jeglichen Gefühle zu.

Zwei Minuten später erhielt sie bereits ihre Bestellung. Die zwanzigjährige beobachtete noch, wie die Schlagsahne auf dem heißen Getränk schmolz, als sich jemand wortlos ihr gegenüber an den Tisch setzte, "Sie sind zu spät! Deswegen habe ich mir auch die Freiheit genommen für mich schon mal zu bestellen, Sir!", erklärte sie gelassen. Dennoch war der Vorwurf der Unpünktlichkeit mehr als deutlich. "Ich musste erst noch ein paar Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergreifen. Sie bestanden ja schließlich auf diesen seltsamen Treffpunkt, wo ein jeder einen belauschen kann!", rechtfertigte sich der Mann und zupfte die Ärmel und das Revers seines grauen Anzugs zurecht.

Diese Frau machte ihn nervös. Ihr Verhalten, ihre Blicke und die Art, wie sie sprach, fand er einerseits unglaublich betörend und erregend, andererseits hingegen einschüchternd. Sie hatte etwas unantastbares an sich, etwas, das einem das Gefühl gab, unwürdig zu sein sie zu berühren.

"Gerade weil es hier öffentlich ist, wird einem hier keine Beachtung geschenkt. Der ideale Platz, um das Blatt eines Baumes zu verstecken, ist inmitten eines Hains an einem Baum. Jetzt bestellt endlich und erklärt, was ich für Euch tun soll!", erwiderte sie und begann zu frühstücken, ohne weiter abzuwarten oder auf gesellschaftliche Regeln zu achten. Auf ihre Worte hin, zog ihr Gegenüber eine Mappe hervor, die er auf den Tisch legte und zu ihr schob. "Das ist alles an Informationen, was ich betreffend des Auftrags, Ihnen überreichen kann. Alles nötige steht darin. Alles weitere ist Ihnen selbst überlassen", erläuterte er, während er die Karte studierte.

Er bestellte, gleichzeitig blickte Velvet die Akte durch, nebenbei essend und trinkend. Es waren ziemlich viele Unterlagen, doch waren sie gut geordnet und die Akte war schnell durchgearbeitet.

Wirklich sehr kurz, doch hoffe ich, dass es euch dennoch gefällt.

Bis denne!

Leannan/VarieFanel


End file.
